1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device comprising a storage box and an easily assembled and disassembled recreation station of particular use at the beach and on picnics.
2. Prior Art
Prior art principally relates to ice chests that include only some of the features of the present invention. Representative of said ice chests are ones that comprise either a wheeled ice chest, a wheeled ice chest with chair and umbrella, or an unwheeled ice chest with table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,164 to Bradford (1992) discloses an ice chest tote which permits easy wheeling of said ice chest to its destination. However, no recreation station is provided. U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,194 to Vega (1971) also discloses a wheeled ice chest; the storage section contains a plurality of compartments, but without a recreation station. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,157 to Ciminelli et al. (1993) discloses a wheeled ice chest that incorporates a beach chair and support for an optional umbrella; no table is provided and simultaneous use of ice chest and chair are not possible, since the ice chest lid also is the chair seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,902 to Starck et al. (1986) discloses a portable ice chest and auxiliary table; the recreational unit lacks both cover from the elements and wheels for easy transport.
Prior art, therefore, does not provide a comprehensive, portable, adjustable, quickly and easily assembled and disassembled recreation station having storage space.
Thus there is need for a storage box with transport means which fits readily into the trunk of an automobile and which converts into a comprehensive, portable, lightweight, incrementally adjustable, quickly and easily assemblable and disassemblable recreation station which includes a storage space, table, and canopy and that permits simultaneous access to the storage space, table, and canopy of particular use at the beach and on picnics.